


A Good Boy

by Souliebird



Series: The Ace and His Aces [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Asexual Character, BDSM, Collars, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Leashes, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souliebird/pseuds/Souliebird
Summary: Oikawa knows he shouldn't be jealous that Iwaizumi and Kyoutani spend a day enjoying each other, but he can't help it. He wants to be included, even if it makes him uncomfortable.





	A Good Boy

The movie’s pace had slowed to a crawl. Oikawa knew it was an attempt to create suspense, but all it was doing was pushing him towards sleep. He was already close, half laying on the arm of the couch and wrapped up in the huge comforter from the closet, but he was stubbornly staying awake. Each time his eyes started to feel too heavy he’d pinch his inner thigh and tell himself he refused to sleep on the couch. 

He deserved his bed and he was going to sleep in it. 

It was just currently otherwise occupied.

Iwaizumi and Kyoutani were having their fun in the bedroom, and once they were done, he was sorely tempted to kick them out and hog the bed for himself. 

He might have been a tad bit jealous. He knew he had no right to be, but he was and he was allowing himself to stew in it. 

Iwaizumi and Kyoutani were having a night that was dedicated to them and Oikawa felt left out. He knew that he was able to join in at any moment he pleased, that he would be welcomed with open arms, but they hadn’t planned to include him and it hurt. It hadn’t been intentional; Iwaizumi’s new job had him working late into the night, not getting off until well past when Kyoutani was in bed while their blonde had to be at work by five in the morning. Their days off hadn’t overlapped in well over two months and a majority of their interaction had been Iwaizumi carrying Kyoutani to bed after he fell asleep on the couch, and delayed emails. 

Meanwhile, Oikawa’s schedule allowed him to spend ample time with each of his boyfriends. Morning banter and breakfast with Iwaizumi, then coming home from his own job to have dinner with Kyoutani and use him as a pillow while he watched their shows. 

He shouldn’t have been jealous they finally got to spend much needed time together.

But he was. 

He was jealous that they had driven out of the city to play paintball, then had gone to a casual dinner. He was jealous they had stumbled back into the apartment, their hands and mouths already all over each other. That they had barely greeted him before disappearing into the bedroom. He was jealous of every cry and moan that came from down the hall. 

He was jealous that it was verging on three hours and they still hadn’t messaged him to come join them. That it was safe for him to go into the bedroom. 

At first he had thought that maybe they had overdone it, had passed out after they had finished, but the occasional thump or groan destroyed that theory. 

Maybe, if he wasn’t like he was, he could have been with them. Kissing. Touching. Doing other things that made his skin crawl and his stomach unpleasantly turn. 

They were always so respectful of him and his desires. He couldn't remember the last time he had given either of them more than a chaste kiss, and he decided that maybe he could try to do more for them. They deserved that.

All of his negative, self doubting thoughts were ripped away with a single vibration of his phone on the table. He scrambled for it, throwing off the blanket and checking the notification with a pounding heart. It was a simple message, one word from Iwaizumi.

‘Aftercare?’

Oikawa launched himself off of the couch and almost broke into a run to get to the bedroom. He wanted to be with them so badly and he had to take a moment to compose himself. He smoothed out the sweatshirt he was wearing, something he had stolen from Iwaizumi’s closet, and strolled casually down the hall, his heart hammering in his chest. 

He was good at aftercare and it was something intimate that he immensely enjoyed. It was his part in the sex games his boyfriends played; he got to come in after everything was over and take care of them, help bring them out of the mind frames they got in. It was how they included him in their time. 

Oikawa had to force down his smile as he knocked on the door; the scene was still wrapping up and he didn’t want to ruin it by being giddy. Even if that was how he felt. 

“Come in,” Iwaizumi ordered from the other side. 

Oikawa sucked in a breath as he opened to door. The room was dim and smelled heavily of sweat. If Oikawa wasn’t so used to the scent of locker rooms it would have made him gag. When his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw Iwaizumi standing near the closet, in the process of pulling on a pair of sweatpants. His hair was mussed, flat against his head in some parts, and he had a hard look still in his eye. Oikawa countered it with a soft smile and made a bee-line towards him, reaching out for him as he did.

 

He needed to touch his boyfriend.

 

Iwaizumi quickly seemed to realize it and grabbed Oikawa’s hand when he was close enough and pulled him hard against his chest. It was a little too rough for Oikawa’s liking, but for the moment he didn’t care. He just wanted to feel Iwaizumi. 

He reached up and cupped the man’s jaw, running his thumb around the stubble he found there. Iwaizumi closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, his own hands dropping to Oikawa’s waist. 

“I was getting sleepy,” Oikawa complained in a whisper. Iwaizumi hummed, then leaned forward to press a soft kiss to his forehead. Oikawa was taller than him by a few good centimeters, but Iwaizumi had the habit of making him feel small when he had just finished a scene with Kyoutani. It was a strange but pleasant feeling; it made him feel taken care of and warm. 

“We had a lot to work out,” Iwaizumi mumbled, and Oikawa realized he had ducked his head so Iwaizumi’s lips were brushing his temple. “It was a little intense. I think he’s going to be out of it for a while.” There was a soft pause, then an order. “Take care of him while I go get a washcloth.” 

Oikawa pulled back slightly and looked up at his boyfriend, unblinking and waiting for him to realize his mistake. Iwaizumi frowned, then after a moment, closed his eyes and a small smile graced his lips. 

“Please?” 

Oikawa smiled back and leaned in to press a quick, but firm, kiss to Iwaizumi’s lips. “Okay, Iwa-chan.” 

Pulling away from Iwaizumi was harder than he wanted to admit. He wanted to be selfish and demand to be held and enjoy the Dominant air Iwaizumi held a little bit more, but he knew Kyoutani needed attention.

Kyoutani needed him. 

The blonde was laying on his stomach on the bed, his head turned to the side, and if Oikawa didn’t know any better, would have appeared to be asleep. But he wasn’t. His arms were bound behind his back and his eyes, still smudged with thick eyeliner, were barely cracked open and heavily glazed. His breathing was shallow but even. 

Concern pooled in Oikawa’s belly. 

Iwaizumi had not been kidding when he had said things had gotten intense. From what he could see of Kyoutani’s back, it had been thoroughly beaten; red and angry welts covered his back and Oikawa could spy broken skin. The back of his thighs and his ass were in the same state. 

Intermingled with the welts along the blonde’s back, were dots and splashes of dark green wax. It made Oikawa cringe slightly; he didn't get the appeal but he knew it was something both his boyfriends enjoyed. 

There was a toy on the bed, behind Kyoutani, and Oikawa recognized it as a plug. It was black and had a sheen to it that suggested it had been recently used. Oikawa was grateful it had been removed before he had entered the room. Seeing plugs in use made him uneasy. He wanted to push it off the bed so he didn't have to see it, but he didn't want to risk damaging it. 

Instead he turned his attention back to his boyfriend, reaching out to very barely brush his fingers against Kyoutani’s cheek.

“Kyouken-chan,” Oikawa called out quietly. Kyoutani stirred, his eyes fluttering lightly. Oikawa smiled, then knelt down beside the bed, getting his face into Kyoutani’s eye line. The blonde’s lips twitched and he made a small, guttural noise. “Hello, puppy. Can I pet you?” 

Kyoutani pushed his head forward slightly and Oikawa took that as an affirmative and gently cupped the blonde’s cheek. He slowly ran his thumb over the skin there and his smile softened when Kyoutani relaxed under his touch. “Such a good boy. My good Kyouken-chan. My good puppy.” Kyoutani’s eyes closed and Oikawa couldn't help but let out a quiet chuckle. “We have to get you cleaned up before we sleep, okay? Can you open your eyes for me again, please?”

It took a few moments, but Kyoutani did crack open his eyes. Oikawa made a pleased noise. “Good, Kyouken-chan.”

He knew that even the smallest thing needed to be praised when Kyoutani was so out of it. It was part of bringing him back out of the headspace; gentle praise, no chastising, and giving him choices. Oikawa always wanted to make sure he had clear permission to do anything; a distinct difference from how Kyoutani and Iwaizumi acted in their scenes. Everything was consensual, of course, but Iwaizumi was the one in charge. 

It made Oikawa feel special when Kyoutani did the things he asked. It showed Kyoutani trusted him as much as he trusted Iwaizumi when he was in such a vulnerable state. 

Oikawa pet at Kyoutani’s cheek for a few more moments, trying to figure out what to do. He needed to clean his boyfriend up, get the wax off of him and any lingering fluids. He also needed to get Kyoutani off the bed so they could change the sheets. He determined the latter needed to be done first, so that after Kyoutani was cleaned he could be laid back down and taken care of properly.

Getting the blonde up would be difficult, unless Iwaizumi physically picked him up and moved him to the plush chair in the corner in the room. Oikawa didn't like the idea of that at all, though. It went against everything he was trying to do. He needed Kyoutani to move on his own. 

His eyes went to the collar around the blonde’s throat and an idea came to him. He pet at Kyoutani’s cheek again, then asked as firmly, but as gently as he could, “Does my puppy want to go on a walk?”

Kyoutani’s eyes opened a little more, his pupils blown out. He made a low, needy whimper before raising his head and tilting it back. He was showing Oikawa his collar and its D-ring. 

“Okay, hold on Kyouken-chan, let me get your leash,” Oikawa said as he pushed himself up into standing. The leash wasn’t out on the bed with the other toy, but that didn’t say much. Whatever Iwaizumi had used to spank Kyoutani with was missing as well, probably in the toy drawer, with the leash. 

He crossed the room and knelt down in front of the dresser to open the bottom drawer. It was deep and filled up with all sorts of things Oikawa only vaguely recognized. Everything was lined up neatly and the leash was neatly folded up towards the middle, next to some pretty red rope. Oikawa took it, then closed to drawer with care, not wanting to accidentally rattle anything. 

When he returned to the bed, Kyoutani was still tilting his head back and Oikawa felt a little burst of warmth in his chest. He might not have been aroused by the obedience and submission, but part of him still enjoyed it in a non-sexual way. He brushed his fingers along Kyoutani’s straining shoulders before running them along the leather collar. 

“Good boy,” he praised as he clipped the leash onto the ring, “such a good, Kyouken-chan, waiting for me like that. Do you want to get up for me now? Go for a little walk?” 

Kyoutani’s nose flared as he took in deep breaths and Oikawa hoped he wasn’t working the other up again. He wanted to do the opposite. 

The blonde began to squirm until he could push himself up onto his knees. Oikawa guiltily realized he had failed to undo the cuffs binding Kyoutani’s arms behind his back, but he feared reaching for them then would upset the blonde somehow. 

Once Kyoutani was on his knees, Oikawa found himself blushing and averting his gaze from his boyfriend. Kyoutani was aroused, and very much so. Oikawa prayed it was from before he had entered the room, that Iwaizumi hadn't let him get off or something. He didn't want to be responsible for having gotten his boyfriend hard. He didn't know how to deal with it when Kyoutani was in such a state of mind. Ignoring it seemed wrong, but touching it seemed worse. 

Oikawa had wanted to try to do something more sexual with them, but he hadn't meant so soon or something so intense. 

His stomach knotted and he hoped Iwaizumi returned quickly. 

Kyoutani didn't seem to be aware of Oikawa’s sudden distress. He appeared to be focused on his task of moving so he could stand up without falling over as he did. Oikawa could see the muscles in his thighs shaking and more guilt pooled in his belly. 

Kyoutani was trying so hard for him.

“Good Boy,” Oikawa whispered before tugging lightly on the chain. Kyoutani’s head snapped up to look at him, his eyes wide and so glazed over. Oikawa wondered if his boyfriend could really see him, could process what was going on, or if he was too out of it. It kind of scared him. 

“Come on, Kyou,” he started, dropping the sexual nickname for the moment, “Can we go to the chair?”

Kyoutani blinked slowly at him and stayed still. Oikawa wondered if Kyoutani had heard him, or if he was having trouble processing the words. The blonde had told him that it was sometimes difficult when he was too far gone, that his mind sort of checked out, but he had been responding before. Maybe the leash had been too much, pushed him further into his mindset?

But then Kyoutani took a hesitant step towards Oikawa. 

“Good Kyou,” he instantly praised, taking his own step back towards the chair. The blonde shuffled after him, and Oikawa realized the pattern. Slowly, they made their way across the room, Oikawa showering Kyoutani with soft words as they did. Once they got to the chair, Oikawa glanced back to it. “Do you want to sit in it, or do you want me to?”

Kyoutani fell down to his knees with a thud and titled his head back to look up at Oikawa with heavily lidded eyes. Oikawa felt his cheeks heat up, and he reached out so he was almost touching his boyfriend's cheek. Kyoutani closed the gap quickly, leaning heavily into his hand.

Oikawa lowered himself into the chair and once he was seated the blonde surprised him, pushing forward between Oikawa’s legs and hunching so he could rest his head on Oikawa’s bare thigh. Oikawa blinked down at him, then smiled as his heart fluttered at the submissive gesture. He tightened his hold on the leash, wrapping it around his hand a few times so it was taught, then proceeded to pet gently at Kyoutani’s neck and shoulders.

“My Kyouken-chan,” Oikawa cooed softly. Kyoutani shuddered under his fingers. 

“Fuck.”

Oikawa glanced up, his smile turning into a smirk at the sight of Iwaizumi across the room. His other boyfriend was holding some water bottles and a small bowl, but they seemed to be completely forgotten. Iwaizumi was staring at them, his eyes narrowed and dark. His cock was half hard.

“Fuck,” Iwaizumi repeated. “You two look good like that.”

“Like what?” Oikawa asked innocently, leaning back into the chair. He propped his elbow up on the arm of the chair, then rested his chin on his hand. He tightened his hold on the leash even more and Kyoutani turned his head just slightly so he was looking up at Oikawa.

He knew what kind of picture he was painting; the plush chain almost looked like a throne, and he was sitting in it, with their Kyoutani, their rough and hard boyfriend, kneeling between his legs, wearing not but a collar. 

“You’re a brat,” Iwaizumi groaned, starting to move towards them. Once he was close enough, he knelt down beside Kyoutani, setting the items he was carrying on the ground. He glanced up to Oikawa, his lips twitching. “You just need a crown.”

Oikawa laughed, then straightened up and held out his hand for his boyfriend. “I do, but I supposed I’ll settle for a kiss.” 

Iwaizumi’s brows raised slightly. Oikawa wasn’t the one to request such things, but he was going to stick with his decision to try to be more physical with them. A kiss was something he could do.

Iwaizumi leaned up, placing a hand on the chair to balance him, and pressed a kiss to Oikawa’s lips. When he began to pull back, Oikawa followed him, reaching up to tangle his fingers into Iwaizumi’s short hair to hold him in the kiss. There was a noise of surprise, then another as Oikawa moved his lips against his boyfriends. 

They had kissed deeply before, tongues brushing against each others’ and teeth clacking, but Oikawa had always pulled away, trying to not make a face that showed how much he had disliked what had happened. 

This time, he wasn’t going to pull away because he was grossed out, even if he was. He was going to push hard for his boyfriends, test his limits. 

Iwaizumi responded to the kiss eagerly, pushing up into it and a low moan coming from him when Oikawa tugged on his hair, but when Oikawa brushed his tongue along Iwaizumi’s lower lip, instead of opening his mouth, he pulled away. Oikawa whined as his boyfriend sat back on his haunches and looked up at him with a critical eye, the dark lust that had been in them only moments ago gone. 

 

“What are you doing?” Iwaizumi asked, his voice slightly hard, demanding. 

Oikawa’s lips turned down into a scowl. “I was trying to kiss you.” 

“You don’t like to kiss like that,” Iwaizumi pointed out. “It makes you uncomfortable.” 

“Well, maybe I do now,” he replied, voice slightly haughty. “Maybe I want to try. You kiss Kyouken-chan like that all the time.” He glanced down to the man resting against his lap. Kyoutani was looking up at him, eyes a little more focused, but still hazed over for the most part.

“You’re an idiot,” Iwaizumi said bluntly, though he was reaching up to rub lightly at Oikawa’s side through his sweater. “Don’t push yourself into things that make you uncomfortable just because we do them. Your kisses, your touches, at your pace are fine. How many times do we have to tell you that?”

Of course Iwaizumi could see right through him. Oikawa frowned. “But…”

“It's not about sex,” Iwaizumi said softly, his other hand going to rub at the back of Kyoutani’s neck. The blonde leaned into the touch. “It's a part of it, a huge part, but trust and control is the bigger thing. And even though this isn’t your thing, you have a lot more of a say in it than you think you do.” 

“What?” 

“Look at him,” Iwaizumi said, gesturing to Kyoutani. He was still looking up at Oikawa, laying his head on his lap. “He’s yours completely. Even when he’s fucked out of his mind, he’s still a little shit to me.” There was a fondness in Iwaizumi’s voice that made Oikawa think that he enjoyed Kyoutani’s defiance. “He trusts you to take care of him.” 

Oikawa’s heart began to pound in his chest as he looked down at his boyfriend, the jealousy and insecurities he had felt earlier heavy in his chest. He felt guilty over them. He knew what Iwaizumi was telling him was the truth; but his emotions had gotten the best of him. He didn't want to admit it, though, he didn't want to appear weak. 

“I trust you to take care of us both,” Iwaizumi whispered and Oikawa’s head jerked up to look at him. His boyfriend gave him a soft smile. “I still get jealous, too,” he admitted. 

Oikawa ducked his head, feeling a little childish, but the guilt was ebbing away. 

“I do want to try more,” he mumbled after a few moments, making sure to pout a bit as well. Iwaizumi shrugged.

“At your pace, though, idiot. I'm not going to have you freaking yourself out.”

“Are you going to punish me if I do?” Oikawa asked, unable to resist the tease. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, though Oikawa could see how they darkened at the idea. It made him tense and he wasn’t sure if he liked the idea or not. He didn’t want to be punished in the same way Kyoutani was.

“I might,” Iwaizumi teased right back with a smile, his hand going to Oikawa’s hip beneath his sweater and squeezing. Oikawa squirmed at the touch and almost instantly Kyoutani was pushing forward and pushing his forehead against Iwaizumi’s arm, forcing it away. 

Oikawa looked down and saw the blonde glaring at their other boyfriend, though his eyes were still glassy. Iwaizumi chuckled at the display and moved his hand so he could run a finger along Kyoutani’s jaw, forcing it up slightly. 

“Don’t want me touching him, pup?” Iwaizumi asked, his voice taking on a hard edge. The strange pleasant feeling of being small and protected fluttered through Oikawa’s chest. He could see why Kyoutani enjoyed that side of their boyfriend so much. 

“Mine,” Kyoutani snarled. The warmth in Oikawa’s chest surged and he was sure he was blushing, though he felt odd about it. He was used to this sort of thing between them in a completely different context. This didn't feel playful; it felt actually possessive and raw. 

Iwaizumi seemed to sense the difference and backed off, slightly. He palmed Kyoutani’s cheek and his voice dropped to something softer, though still dominant.

“Ours,” he gently corrected. 

Oikawa couldn't see it, but he imagined Kyoutani’s eyes darting around before he slumped back into Oikawa’s lap, laying his head down there. Oikawa’s hand went to his hair and he pet at him gently. Iwaizumi watched them both for a moment, a little smile on his face that Oikawa knew meant everything was okay. 

After one last touch to both of them, Iwaizumi pulled away, pushing himself up into standing. He glanced at the bed, then Kyoutani, before turning and going to the closet. To get new sheets, Oikawa guessed.

While Iwaizumi did that, Oikawa turned his attention to his blonde boyfriend. He ran his hand over Kyoutani’s shoulder, then down his back, careful of the welts and cuts. He made his way to the cuffs binding his wrists together, then carefully undid them. Kyoutani did not move his arms, even when they were free. He obediently waited for instruction of what to do.

Oikawa hummed, then lifted his fingers and gently pressed at one of Kyoutani’s biceps.

“Relax,” he encouraged. “Relax for me, Kyouken-chan.” 

Kyoutani did, slumping more into Oikawa’s lap, his arms going around to rest against the chair. Oikawa trailed his fingers up his neck and scritched behind his ear.

“Good Boy,” Oikawa hummed softly, “so good for me.”

After a few moments, once he was sure Kyoutani wasn't going to tense up again, Oikawa shifted so he could lean down and grab one of the waters Iwaizumi had brought in. He cracked the lid, then picked up the rag that was sitting in the bowl, and dampened it. 

“Can I clean you, puppy?” He asked. Kyoutani stirred against him, then made a content sort of noise Oikawa took as approval. Taking great care, Oikawa began to run the wet cloth over Kyoutani’s back, wiping up any blood and chipping the dried wax off him. The blonde let out a displeased groan when the cloth brushed over one of his lashes. It was deep, but was no longer bleeding, at least. Oikawa would have to put antibiotics on it and give it a bandage. 

Then tell Iwaizumi to be more careful. He knew the other man didn't like for Kyoutani to actually be injured. 

By the time he was finished cleaning Kyoutani’s back, Iwaizumi had stripped and changed the sheets. It was perfect timing.

“Kyouken-chan,” Oikawa cooed, touching his boyfriend's chin. The blonde looked up at him, his eyes brighter, more alert, but hazy with what Oikawa could tell was sleep. “Hey, puppy.”

“Hey,” Kyoutani grumbled back, his voice strained and wrecked. He must have given oral at some point. He lowered his head back down to Oikawa’s thigh and closed his eyes. Oikawa smiled down at him, watching the way he was fully relaxed, and how his breathing had changed to be slow and even. He looked ready to fall asleep. 

Oikawa couldn’t help but touch him, savour what was his. He ran a hand over Kyoutani’s neck and shoulder, slowly petting him, feeling the strong muscles under tan skin. Kyoutani’s back and shoulders were a thing of beauty. Iwaizumi was just as fit as his lover, no ounce of fat on either of them, but there was something about the blonde’s shoulders Oikawa preferred. Just like he thought Iwaizumi had slightly better thighs. If they were combined into one being, Oikawa would die after looking at them, his heart unable to take the attractiveness. 

He huffed a small laugh at his own ridiculousness. He was so absolutely head over heels in love and it often hit him at the strangest moments. 

He leaned down so he could press a kiss to the top of Kyoutani’s head, trying to convey his feelings without words. Kyoutani stilled under his touch, save one hand, which Oikawa felt clench against his leg. He was confused for a moment before he remembered Kyoutani didn’t know why he had laughed, and that despite the fact the blonde was sitting quietly against him, there was a high chance that inside of him, his emotions were going haywire. 

Kyoutani had once admitted, quietly, in the dead of night when they were all tangled together in sleep, that he became uncharacteristically anxious when coming down from a scene and he needed reassurance.

And Oikawa had just laughed at him for apparently no reason. 

Quickly, the man corrected himself. 

Gently, he placed a finger under Kyoutani’s head and applied a small amount of pressure, asking for him to look up. The blonde obeyed, but his eyes were closed tightly. Oikawa kissed the top of his head again, then his forehead, down to his nose, before placing a soft kiss against his lips. 

“My Kyouken-chan,” he breathed against his boyfriend’s lips, “My Kyoutani. My Kentarou. Mine.”

Kyoutani opened his eyes halfway and looked at Oikawa, his eyes slightly unfocused again. “Yours.” 

“Mine.” He repeated.

He moved his hand from Kyoutani’s chin to his shoulder and pushed back slightly. The blonde was pliant, moving slightly away from the chair so there was some room between his chest and it, but his knees were still touching it. Oikawa slowly slid down into the opening, straddling Kyoutani’s hips. 

The blonde was still hard and it pushed against Oikawa’s belly. He ignored it as he wrapped his arms around Kyoutani’s shoulders and rested his head against his neck. The response was instant. 

Kyoutani clutched Oikawa tight to his chest, and it felt like he might crush the once setter’s ribs. But Oikawa didn’t mind; he could feel how tightly Kyoutani was clutching onto his sweater, how he had buried his head against Oikawa’s shoulder. 

He needed this, and a few bruises was well worth it. 

“I’ve got you,” Oikawa hummed against his boyfriend, bending one elbow to brush his fingers along the nape of Kyoutani’s neck. “I’ve got you.”

Kyoutani nodded against him, but held on tightly, still. 

Oikawa was too wrapped in whispering his words to Kyoutani, he didn’t notice Iwaizumi join them until the other was brushing a hand against Oikawa’s shoulder. He looked up, saw the silent questions in Iwaizumi’s eyes, and nodded. 

His boyfriend sunk to the ground beside them and wrapped them both in his arms. Oikawa grabbed onto him as well, just as Iwaizumi nuzzled his nose into his hair. 

“Idiots,” he mumbled fondly. “But my idiots.” 

Oikawa felt him press a kiss to his temple, then Iwaizumi shifted, presumably to do the same to Kyoutani, by the way the blonde made a soft noise. 

Oikawa pulled back enough to press his own kiss to Kyoutani’s cheek, then another, and another, until he was dotting his entire face with them. At some point the blonde had opened his eyes, because he was looking away, refusing to look Oikawa in the eye. But Oikawa could feel him smile more and more with each kiss. 

“I’m okay,” Kyoutani mumbled eventually, the vice-like grip he had on Oikawa’s sweater lessening, if only just a little bit. 

“Are you sure?” Iwaizumi asked, and as Oikawa leaned back, away from smothering his boyfriend in soft pecks, he could see Iwaizumi rubbing a circling with his thumb into Kyoutani’s shoulder. “You went pretty deep.” 

The blonde shrugged and closed his eyes. “Just tired.” 

“Do you need more water?” 

Oikawa ducked his head slightly and smiled at Iwaizumi’s concern. He was self proclaimed ‘not so good at aftercare', but Oikawa knew it wasn’t true. The first thing he always did, as soon as a scene finished, was supply Kyoutani with water and make sure he was comfortable. 

Kyoutani shook his head, then slowly let go of Oikawa’s sweater, trailing his hands down the brunette’s sides and coming to a rest on his hips. He gripped there and then lifted Oikawa up just slightly, like he was going to move him to the couch or the floor. 

Confused, because he very much liked where he was sitting, Oikawa looked down between them and saw why Kyoutani was trying to relocate him. He was still hard, his cock full and flush against his hip. 

“I just realized it,” Kyoutani explained, with a small hint of embarrassment. 

Oikawa pouted, then gave Iwaizumi an accusatory glare. “You didn’t let him cum?”

“He came,” Iwaizumi countered with his own look. “A few times.”

“I don’t remember,” Kyoutani mumbled, glancing away again. 

“I can give you one you will remember,” Oikawa said, the words tumbling from his mouth before he even realized it. Kyoutani’s eyes went wide while Iwaizumi’s narrowed, and Oikawa found himself scrambling to explain something he didn’t fully understand. 

“I want to try,” he said, trying to sound somewhat firm. “I want to share this with you.” 

“Tooru…”

“What did I just tell you, you idiot?” Iwaizumi asked, leaning back, away from him, with a frown. 

“This is my pace! I’ve thought about it. Kind of, at least before.” He looked down Kyoutanis body, at how his cock was twitching at the mere thought of Oikawa touching it. He placed a hand on Kyoutani’s chest. “Can I?”

“Do you think I could tell you no?” Kyoutani responded. The blonde looked to Iwaizumi, catching his eye. They seemed to have had an entire conversation between them without words, then Kyoutani was turning, moving them so Oikawa’s back was against Iwaizumi’s chest. Iwaizumi’s hands joined the blonde’s on Oikawa’s hips.

“At your pace,” Iwaizumi whispered into his shoulder. 

Oikawa squirmed, suddenly hyper aware of what he had declared he was going to do. He was going to touch Kyoutani, with no distraction, no buffer. He would have to actually focus on the task. He swallowed thickly.

“Do you want me to wear a condom?” Kyoutani asked, concern clear in his voice. Oikawa shook his head. If they moved, he’d lose his nerve, back out of it. 

He started moving his hand down Kyoutani’s chest, stopping at one of his nipples to run his finger over the bar there. The piercings were a gift to him; something Oikawa had said would look nice on him. From his knowledge, both Kyoutani and Iwaizumi enjoyed them as well, but for a completely different reason. 

He dropped his hand lower, without stopping to savor the feel of Kyoutani’s muscles, to another gift the blonde had given him; a tattoo along Kyoutani’s left hip bone. Oikawa had to lean back into Iwaizumi to look down at it and his heart pounded in his chest. He still hadn’t worked out what the tattoo meant. It was a crescent moon, with a pattern of stars coming down from it. The constellation was familiar, and Oikawa knew he knew it, but he couldn’t place it. Kyoutani claimed it was for him, but Oikawa refused to ask what that meant. He stubbornly wanted to figure it out on his own. 

“Yours,” Kyoutani whispered, filling Oikawa with warmth. His glanced back up to the blonde then back to the tattoo.

“Mine,” he responded, then moved his other hand to rest over Iwaizumi’s on his hip. “Ours.”

“Ours,” the man behind him repeated with a squeeze. 

“Ours,” Kyoutani agreed, his hand finding the already joined ones. Their fingers all became intertangled.

“Your own pace,” Iwaizumi whispered against Oikawa’s neck, grounding him. Calming him.

The hand over Kyoutani’s tattoo lowered slowly, until Oikawa’s fingers were brushing the blonde’s cock. He ignored the shuddering inhale to focus on how Kyoutani felt in his hand. His cock was slick, coated in lube that had yet to dry. It was thick and heavy in his hand, and the angle he was holding it at was awkward for his wrist. He wasn't sure if stroking it would be comfortable for either of them, but he tried, slowly moving his hand up Kyoutani’s cock and squeezing at the head, like he knew some people enjoyed.

Kyoutani moaned lowly and when Oikawa looked up, he saw the blonde had thrown his head back, in ecstasy. 

Oikawa swallowed thickly and looked back down to focus on his task. He wanted to please his boyfriend. There was nothing difficult about what he was doing, he was just stroking the blonde. He forced himself to move, running his hand loosely up and down Kyoutani’s length, squeezing at random intervals. The lube that had been left on him transferred to Oikawa’s hand, and he told himself it was fine. It was slick and strange but he could handle it. It wasn't as gross as he believed it to be.

But the noise, the wet squishing, made his stomach clench. It reminded him of something medical and he really didn't understand how people could find it arousing. 

But Kyoutani’s breathing had increased, he was panting heavily through his nose. He was arching up into Oikawa’s grasp and his hand was squeezing the ones on Oikawa’s hip. The blonde was enjoying Oikawa’s touch.

“Please,” Kyoutani mumbled, head tilted up to the ceiling.

Oikawa swallowed again, unsure what the blonde wanted. Faster? Tighter? Usually when Oikawa got Kyoutani off, they were laying on the couch, watching movies, and Oikawa didn't have to pay too much attention and Kyoutani only spoke to let him know he was about to come so he could let the blonde take over. Oikawa never actually watched him orgasm, he didn't know what pushed Kyoutani over the edge. 

Oikawa tightened his grip and increased his pace. The wet noises got louder. He could feel how hard Kyoutani was him. He was aroused by Oikawa, by what he was doing. 

But Oikawa wasn't. His heart was pounding in his chest, his stomach was turning. His hand felt disgusting. He wanted to look away, somehow close his ears to the noises. If he didn't have to focus so much on what he was doing, maybe he could enjoy it, but it felt impossible in the moment. It felt overwhelming, screaming in his face at what he was doing. 

He had wanted to try, he really did. He wanted to be with his boyfriends in everything, he didn't want to be left out again. 

He didn't want to be left out on the couch alone again. 

Then Kyoutani twitched in his hand and Oikawa flinched. 

“Stop,” Iwaizumi suddenly commanded, grabbing onto Oikawa’s wrist to still his motions.

“What?” the brunette asked, confused about why he was being forced to stop. His question was interrupted by Kyoutani swearing, and the blonde’s hands reaching up to cup his cheeks. 

“What?” Oikawa asked again, panic starting to creep into him.

“You're shaking, Tooru,” Kyoutani said with a frown, his eyes searching Oikawa’s face. Oikawa blinked at his boyfriend, then looked down between them, trying to figure out what the hell the blonde was talking about. He was fine, he was completely fine.

His hand was shaking in Iwaizumi’s grasp, and as he stared down at his trembling fingers, he realized suddenly it wasn’t localized to his hand. It was up his arm and down his spine. He clenched his hand, grateful his had been pulled away from Kyoutani and was no longer touching him, and tried to stop the shaking. It didn’t help.

Kyoutani rubbed his thumb over Oikawa’s cheek, calloused and comforting. Oikawa leaned into it as Iwaizumi ducked his head and pressed his face into the brunette’s neck.

Oikawa expected to be chastised, told he was an idiot and that they had told him to go at his own pace, but they didn’t. 

“I’ve got you,” Iwaizumi mumbled against him, one hand leaving his hip to go up and around his chest. He tugged Oikawa flush against his chest, holding him close. “I’ve got you.”

Oikawa felt small between his boyfriends. 

“We can stop now,” Kyoutani added, still petting at Oikawa’s cheek. Oikawa’s head jerked up and he stared at the blonde with wide eyes, the panic he had felt earlier coming back, rising in his throat.

“No!” he nearly shouted. Kyoutani stared at him with wide eyes and he could feel Iwaizumi glaring up at him. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat and tried again, softer. “No. I want you to come.” He had said he wanted Kyoutani to come and he didn’t want to back out of it. His boyfriend was so close and Oikawa didn’t want to just stop. It was cruel, wasn’t it? 

He tried to tug his hand free from Iwaizumi, but the other man only tightened his grip. Oikawa scowled and pulled harder, “Iwa-chan, let me go.” 

“No.” It was Kyoutani and Oikawa looked up to him in confusion. The blonde leaned in and placed a soft but quick kiss to Oikawa’s parted lips. “I have an idea,” he said, before the anger and upset could bubble out of Oikawa. The brunette frowned, silently demanding an explanation. “This is about you wanting to help us come, right?” Oikawa gave a tiny nod, because that was part of the reason, and one that wouldn’t get his boyfriends upset with him. “That doesn’t mean you have to touch me.”

The blonde dropped one hand to Oikawa’s chest and pushed. He was surprised when Iwaizumi leaned back with him, supporting him as he was practically sprawled out for display. Iwaizumi must have been leaning back against the chair to be able to keep them up at such an angle. Kyoutani manhandled his legs next, stretching them out so he wasn’t bent so awkwardly, then he crawled between them. Oikawa’s heart began to pound loudly in his ears, not sure what was happening. He felt like he was going to be the one kissed and touched, with how he was trapped between them, and while part of his mind liked the idea of being squished between his boyfriends, in such a highly sexualized situation he honestly wanted to run. 

Kyoutani chuckled, moving until he could press his forehead against Oikawa’s. “I just want to be able to look at you,” he whispered and Oikawa’s face instantly began to heat up. “Is that okay?” 

Oikawa nodded weakly, his heart still pounding too loudly. Kyoutani smiled down at him. Iwaizumi’s hand left Oikawa’s chest and then Kyoutani’s eyes fluttered with pleasure. Oikawa made a soft questioning noise and looked down between them. 

Iwaizumi had taken hold of the leash that Oikawa had completely forgotten about until that moment and had it in a taut grip. Hesitantly, Oikawa reached for it. 

“Can I?” he asked, unsure if he was allowed. He didn’t want to undermine Iwaizumi’s part in this play, but despite his uneasiness of everything, Oikawa still wanted to do something more than watch and be looked at. It wasn’t inclusive enough for him. 

Iwaizumi pressed the leash into his hand, gently kissing at Oikawa’s throat as he did. The brunette shuddered at the affection. He wasn’t sure if he wanted it at the moment, he felt too sensitive, too aware of everything. Iwaizumi seemed to understand and breathed a ‘sorry’ against his skin. 

Oikawa clutched tightly to the leash, the feeling of it calming some of his anxiety. He glanced back up to see Kyoutani watching him with a soft expression. Oikawa managed to give him a small smile, then tugged weakly on the leash, telling him it was okay to continue.

Kyoutani crawled forward a little more so he could comfortably rest his forehead against Oikawa’s and the brunette found himself closing his eyes. 

He could feel the blonde’s breath against his lips and he wanted to open his mouth and inhale it. That was the kind of intimacy he enjoyed. 

“He moans your name, sometimes,” Iwaizumi whispered into his ear, making him start. Kyoutani’s breath stuttered at the confession. “He thinks about you constantly, I think about you constantly. When I ask him who does he belong to, I never expect him to say me. Not anymore. And he never fails to answer, ‘Tooru.’ He knows the truth, that we both belong to you, heart and soul.” 

Oikawa shuddered at the words, wanting so much to believe them. He felt Kyoutani’s breath hitch again, and could hear the soft wet sounds of the blonde touching himself over Iwaizumi’s words. 

“When he’s spread out on the bed for me, bound and gagged and so blissed out, I ask him ‘What would Oikawa think of how you look right now?’ Do you know how many times he’s come just from me mentioning you? Do you know how many times your name corrects his behaviour when he’s being a little shit to me?” Kyoutani whined and Oikawa pulled at the chain, instantly silencing him. The power made his heart swell. 

“And it’s not just him. How many times have I shamelessly fantasized over you? You don’t even have to do anything, just sit there, look at me, and I can’t contain myself. You think you know so well what you do to me, but you have no idea.” 

Iwaizumi turned his head slightly and breathed against Oikawa’s ear. A hot shiver ran down his spine, making him arch out and gasp. Kyoutani let out a strangled moan.

Iwaizumi continued on, ignoring the reactions he was eliciting. “You’re so goddamn beautiful. I used to let you drag me off to all those clubs just so I could see you dance, feel you against me. I let you flirt for drinks, because I loved seeing you know how sexy you were, what you did to people, but you never seemed to realize what you did to me. All those times I disappeared to get drinks, but never came back with them, I was fucking my hand in the bathroom, thinking of you.”

“Me?” Oikawa asked, slightly lost in Iwaizumi’s story. How could Iwaizumi view him as something sexual, getting off to him, when the man knew Oikawa wasn’t like that. How could he think Oikawa was desirable when he knew the truth.

“You, baby,” Iwaizumi breathed against him. “Always only you.” Oikawa whined, wanting to protest, to point out that Kyoutani deserved to be included in the statement, but before he could, Iwaizumi was continuing. “And I know what you must think, that I am looking at you sexually, that I want you to change. You told me once you didn’t mind if I fantasized about fucking you, but I don’t think I have in years. Touching you, yes, but not...I just want to feel you sometimes. Your stomach, your legs. You’re so fucking beautiful and the way you move. I never want you to change. You could never want to see our cocks again and I could care less.”

“Perfect,” Kyoutani panted against his lips, and Oikawa realized he had forgotten the blonde was touching himself. This was supposed to be about him, but they were focusing on Oikawa instead. 

“But-” 

“No buts,” Iwaizumi said firmly, “We don’t want more than this from you. If you ever want to give us more, we will gladly take it, but don’t ever think just because you are not a sexual person that you are not involved in our sex lives. And not just the aftercare when we play, which you are so fucking good at. You are always included.” 

The specific phrasing made Oikawa’s throat clamp shut as his emotions surged in his chest. “How?” he choked out.

“You don’t think, after all these years, I can’t see through your bullshit?” Iwaizumi asked, dropped his head to rest of Oikawa’s shoulders. Oikawa shook under his hold, pretty sure he was close to crying and hating it. This wasn’t how he had imagined things at all. 

Something brushed against his cheek, and Oikawa realized that at some point he had closed his eyes. He opened them, his vision blurry with unshed tears, and saw Kyoutani looking down at him with unreserved emotion.

“I love you,” the blonde mumbled, like he was afraid to say it too loudly. He had said the words before, but they still sent a jolt through Oikawa.

He surged forward and claimed Kyoutani’s lips in a soft kiss. It was wet, from the ugly tear drops that had started to pour down his cheeks, and Kyoutani was breathing harshly into it, but it was perfect. As perfect as a kiss could get for Oikawa. 

A moment later, Kyoutani stilled and moaned and Oikawa knew he was coming. A sort of satisfaction pooled in his belly, though he hadn’t been the one to bring Kyoutani to his orgasm. When Kyoutani started to pull back to move away, Oikawa yanked hard to the chain, not wanting him to leave. The blonde lost his balance at the unexpected motion and fell into Oikawa. Under him, Iwaizumi’s support gave out and they all crashed into a heap on the floor. 

It felt so very different from the closed in and trapped feeling he had felt before, because the suddenness of it took away all the sexual tension, and Oikawa couldn’t help but burst into laughter. His boyfriends quickly joined in and Oikawa laughed until he couldn’t breathe; or maybe that was because Kyoutani was crushing him. 

Iwaizumi seemed to agree and not a moment later, he was pushing at both of his boyfriends. “Get off me, you two are heavy!” 

“Oh no,” Oikawa gasped, feeling more playful and emotionally lighter than he had in ages, “I suddenly can’t move.” He slumped on top of Iwaizumi earning a grunt of protest. 

Kyoutani laughed again and sat back on his haunches, a smirk on his lips. “If you can’t move that means the middle of the bed is all mine.” 

The blonde moved to make towards the bed and Oikawa jerked on the leash again, pulling his boyfriend back towards him. Iwaizumi rolled, sending Oikawa to the floor and avoiding getting crashed into again. Kyoutani caught himself before he could fall onto the brunette, still smirking and looking as happy as Oikawa felt. 

“Idiots,” Iwaizumi mumbled, pushing himself up into sitting, “the middle of the bed is mine tonight. I need it after you two crushed my spine.”

Oikawa turned so he was laying on his back and smiled up at his boyfriend, “I didn’t know Iwa-chan was such an old man.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, then flicked at Oikawa’s forehead with his forefinger. “You two are going to drive me to an early grave.” 

“Mmm, that means a greater chance at getting the middle of the bed.” Kyoutani pointed out, also sitting up. Iwaizumi punched his shoulder for the comment. 

“I think Iwa-chan should get the middle of the bed tonight,” Oikawa started, pointedly not looking at either of his boyfriends. His heart was still pounding in his chest from the overwhelming affection and he felt like it would never stop. “His old man brain needs to rest after talking so much.” 

He saw movement in the corner of his eye, then Iwaizumi was cupping his cheek and turning his head so they could look eye to eye. 

“Don’t joke it off,” he said in a low, soft voice. It made Oikawa’s heart beat faster. “I meant every word of it. I love you,” his eyes flickered to Kyoutani, “I love both of you. So much.”

Kyoutani ducked his head, shying away from the affection. The words were harder to say outside of an emotionally charged situation. Oikawa more than understood that. Putting emotions into words was all of their downfall and sometimes even saying three simple words could be a struggle, even if they all felt them so intensely.

“I love you,” he mumbled, responding to both of them. He earned two small smiles and returned them with one of his own. 

They sat in silence for a moment, all looking at each other, relishing the unexpectedness of what had occurred, and Oikawa was too scared to move or say anything, not wanting to break the trance. Kyoutani did instead, suddenly yawning loudly. It caused Iwaizumi to chuckle, and he moved his hand from Oikawa’s cheek to undo the collar still around Kyoutani’s neck.

“No sleeping in this,” he chided gently. Kyoutani grumbled in response, but tilted his head back all the same. Once the collar was off, Iwaizumi pushed himself up into standing and went to place it, and the plug still laying on the bed, into the dresser drawer. He mumbled something, but Oikawa couldn’t really hear him.

“Do you want to get into bed?” Kyoutani asked, looking down at Oikawa with a soft gaze. The brunette shrugged, finally pushing himself up. 

“Don’t you need to..?” Oikawa motioned vaguely to his boyfriend’s body. Kyoutani looked down at himself, clearly confused, and Oikawa tried to elaborate without getting embarrassed. “Clean yourself? You came, right?” 

Kyoutani’s lips parted in understanding, then he shrugged. “Oh, no, I grabbed the washcloth before I came. I didn’t want to risk getting anything on you.” 

Oikawa blinked and looked back down Kyoutani’s body. There was no white splashes across his stomach or on the floor between them. He did flush then, “Oh. Um. Thank you. Did the washcloth...hurt?” The texture of it was rough, and Oikawa couldn’t see how it would have felt good.

Kyoutani shook his head, “It was fine, I didn’t even think about how it felt.” 

The admission made Oikawa blush a bit and he stuck out his hand to try to distract from how hot his face was starting to feel. “Help me up,” he demanded. Kyoutani eyed him, then grabbed his hand and hauled both of them up into standing. He instantly draped himself across Kyoutani’s front dramatically and the blonde steadied him with hands on his hips. “I’m tired!” he whined. 

“How can you be tired?” Iwaizumi asked, coming back to them. “You spent all day relaxing!” 

“I did what?” Oikawa had spent all day on the couch watching movies and some of it cleaning their apartment. But Iwaizumi couldn’t have known that. His boyfriend’s brow furrowed as he looked Oikawa up and down.

“You went to the spa today. To enjoy your day by yourself,” Iwaizumi clarified. Oikawa looked at him in confusion, because he hadn’t done that at all. He had no idea where Iwaizumi had gotten that conclusion from. “You didn’t go to the spa,” he finally said. Oikawa shook his head slowly. 

“You forgot to give him the ticket,” Kyoutani accused, sounding half amused and half annoyed. Oikawa looked between his boyfriends, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Iwaizumi stared at them a moment before turning and stalking out of the room. Oikawa tilted his head to look up at Kyoutani, a frown forming on his lips.

“What ticket?” 

“We didn’t want you to be bored today, so we got you a day pass to the new spa that opened. The one you you keep saying you want to try,” Kyoutani said softly and Oikawa’s heart clenched in his chest. 

They hadn’t left him out of their day. They had thought about him, had prepared something special for him. They hadn’t wanted him to be bored, which he knew when translated out of meathead boyfriend talk, meant they hadn’t wanted him to feel lonely. 

Oikawa pressed himself against Kyoutani, slightly overwhelmed with the emotion. So much in one day was making his head spin. The blonde responded by rubbing gently at his hips a moment, then squeezing them.

“Let’s get into bed.” 

Oikawa nodded and allowed Kyoutani to guide him there. He was stripped of his, Iwaizumi’s, sweater and sat on the bed. Kyoutani turned to fetch a pair of underwear for himself, and as he was putting them on, Iwaizumi returned, a brochure clutched in his hand. He looked devastated. 

“It fell under the dining table,” he said, eyes trained on Oikawa.

Oikawa held out his hand and Iwaizumi moved to him slowly, until he could place the brochure into his hands. Oikawa looked down at it, smiled at the cheesy mascot, then opened it up. There was a note clipped inside, in Iwaizumi’s horrible scrawl: _‘Enjoy a day pampering yourself, you are getting bags under your eyes. Love Hajime & Kentarou.’ _

Oikawa read over the note again and again, focusing on the character for love. Once he had memorized every stroke of the writing, he looked up to Iwaizumi and swatted him hard on the stomach.

“I do not have bags under my eyes! You take that back!” Iwaizumi tried to shield himself as Oikawa hit him over and over, thwacking him with the brochure. “Rude! Rude! You can sleep on the couch!”

Kyoutani saved his lover by crawling onto the bed and wrapping his arms around Oikawa’s waist, hauling him down into laying. Oikawa turned his assault onto the blonde, smacking him a bit lighter with the brochure. 

“My bed! Both banished to the couch!” he claimed. “Rude boyfriends get the couch!” 

Iwaizumi laid down on his other side, throwing his arm around Oikawa and trapping him once again between his boyfriends. 

“Then none of us would ever get to sleep on the bed,” Kyoutani pointed out. Oikawa let out an affronted huff and smacked once more at the blonde’s arm. His boyfriend responded by holding him closer and pressing a kiss to his shoulder. 

“I’m not rude,” Oikawa muttered and Kyoutani nuzzled at his neck. Iwaizumi hummed in disagreement, starting to rub his hand up and down Oikawa’s side soothingly. 

After a few moments, the brunette found himself relaxing under the touch. He loosened his hold on the brochure, dropping it between them, then reached up to curl his fist against Iwaizumi’s chest. Kyoutani’s hand slipped between them, grabbing the brochure and tossing it off the bed, before returning to so he could trace his fingers over Oikawa’s stomach. 

“That’s dirty,” Oikawa mumbled, the soft petting starting to make his eyes feel heavy. He had already been tired before, and after such a rollercoaster of emotions, he wanted to lay between his boyfriends, be held, and sleep. But he still had to wash his face and brush his teeth and do the forty other things that were part of his nightly routine. 

“You’re not getting back up,” Iwaizumi declared, hand coming to a rest on his hip and his only his thumb moving in small circles. “You’re stuck.”

“We’re not laying the right way,” was Oikawa’s weak attempt at a protest. They were lying horizontally across the bed, and his legs were dangling off of it. 

“Do you want to move?” Kyoutani asked, starting to shift. Oikawa quickly grabbed at the blonde’s hand, keeping it against his stomach.

“Move and I will bite you,” he threatened. Kyoutani hummed against him, clearly pleased with himself. Oikawa lightly knocked his foot against what he hoped what Kyoutani’s calf. He couldn’t be sure, though. At some point all of their legs had tangled together. 

Oikawa’s eyes closed without him realizing it. The soft touches to his stomach and side slowed until hand were just resting against him, touching him. Holding him. He could feel Kyoutani’s breath, slow and even against his back. He found himself matching it, losing himself in the feeling of being completely surrounded by his boyfriends. 

It was perfect. More perfect that it had ever been before. 

A gentle kiss was pressed to his forehead, and Oikawa opened his eyes halfway and peered up at Iwaizumi. He was looking down at the brunette, his eyes soft and full of affection. He leaned in and pressed another kiss to Oikawa’s lips, a barely there touch that conveyed so much emotion it made him feel warm and fluttery inside. 

“Go to sleep, baby,” Iwaizumi whispered. “I’ll watch over you.”

The words washed over him and he hadn’t even realized he had needed to hear them. He made a whiny little pleased noise, the warmth inside him spreading. 

“I’ll watch over both of you,” Iwaizumi reassured and Oikawa closed his eyes again, the safe and small feeling he had when Iwaizumi used his dominant voice returning, but in a softer way. He thought about the scenes his boyfriends did, and if Kyoutani felt such things when Oikawa was the one taking care of him; if he felt safe and small and warm when Oikawa told him how good he was.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face, wondering if he would like it if his boyfriends called him a Good Boy, too.


End file.
